


Coffee Break

by Mini_Goat, Missalice1990, Norse_Shadows



Series: The House that Jack Built [19]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Stargate Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Sexual Situations, Coffee, F/M, The House That Jack Built
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Goat/pseuds/Mini_Goat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missalice1990/pseuds/Missalice1990, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norse_Shadows/pseuds/Norse_Shadows
Summary: Jenn just wanted to borrow some coffee
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: The House that Jack Built [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516274
Kudos: 19
Collections: The House That Jack Built (Stargate AU)





	Coffee Break

**Author's Note:**

> The morning after New Year’s eve. For further ponderance keep in mind for later, Professor Mac looks remarkably like his cousin…

Jenn stumbled into the kitchen and opened the coffee can. “FUCK!” She could have sworn she had some left. She looked at the wall clock. It was too early to go to the coffee shop or rather, after a long night of partying, she had no desire to put on clothing. She was wearing the new sleep pants her parents had got her for Christmas with the sweatshirt Jack had gotten her. The pants had chemistry chains on them. The shirt said “Nerd” in Star Wars font. 

Jenn drummed her fingers on the worn kitchen counter. Hers was one of the apartments that didn’t get renovated because her idiot cousin had still been living in it when Jack and Siler had made updates to the empty units. It looked a bit dated but she didn’t really care. She had the place to herself and that’s what mattered. It was always clean. There were never dirty dishes all over like when she moved in. 

She considered the odds and figured one of two things would happen if she went to Sam’s for coffee. Either she and Jack made up and she was at his apartment or they hadn’t and she was alone. Last night’s fight had been… Well, dramatic. Either way no one had seen either of them after the blow up shortly before midnight.

Either way she was pretty sure if she was quiet she wouldn’t wake Sam who slept fairly deeply when she did actually sleep.

Not bothering to get dressed, Jenn padded down the hall to Sam’s apartment and tried the door. She only locked it when she wasn’t home but she’d taught Jenn how to pick the lock anyway. It opened easily so Jenn was quiet, not wanting to wake the other woman figuring if she’s here the night ended on a bad note. 

Jenn sighs. She feels badly for Sam that things didn’t turn out. Hopefully they could sort things out eventually as it was pretty obvious Jack loved her even if he was an idiot about it.

She noted a couple dishes in Sam’s sink and absently starts washing them for her and putting them in the drip rack as she goes.

A gruff cough comes from behind her and she turns smiling to greet Sam only to be confronted by a bleary-eyed confused looking Jack - who wasn’t wearing a stitch of clothing.

“Jack!” Jenn yelps.

“Why are you washing Sam’s dishes?” He asks her confused. The sound of running water having woken him up and he came out in concern that he had another burst pipe to deal with.

“Why don’t you have on any clothes? Fuck Jack, you scared the shit out of me.”

They found themselves in a stalemate. Neither able to answer the other, Jenn studiously only looking at Jack from the neck up. Jack, his hands cupped over his junk and slightly behind the cabinet, unable to leave but unable to answer her either.

“Jack, what’s going on?” Sam’s sleepy voice said as she rounded the corner wearing the shirt Jack had on under his sweater last night and little else. “Oh hey Jenn. ‘Sup?”

“I…” Jenn’s eyes rolled in mild panic. “I ran out of coffee and then I saw you had a couple dirty dishes and figured I’d wash them for you and then Jack showed up and um… um…” Jenn was blushing furiously.

Sam chuckled softly and went to the other side of the kitchen to open a cupboard near the stove. She reached up, the shirt hiking with the movement, earning an appreciative once over from Jack. Sam handed the entire can to Jenn. “Take it. I have to go shopping tomorrow anyway.”

“Thank you Sam. Sorry!” Jenn told her and fled the apartment, cheeks flaming.

“Any time Jenn.” Sam called after her and waited until she heard the door slam down the hall before Sam snorted in mirth.

Jenn leaned against the door and huffed several panicked breaths. “Holy fuck! I am never going in there unannounced ever again.” She told the empty apartment. Cheeks still flaming she admitted to herself that she could see what Sam saw in the guy physically having seen… well… everything.


End file.
